Enmeshed
by prettypinkchaos
Summary: High school, college, friendships, and decisions. Thinking you know it all before you even get a chance to experience it can really screw you over before you realize it. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the rights to any characters and names used in this piece of fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

There I sat. In my senior high school "Creative Writing" class. Now when I say creative writing, I think all of us in that class knew that the creative part was wasted on us as a class trying to figure out how to get out of doing the writing part that was a part of the syllabus .

I rocked back in my chair and looked back at the black haired kid who sat directly behind me who was sitting there wondering how in the world he was so lucky as to be the oldest in his class due to his late birthday, but also be held back a year making him the oldest and wisest ass of us all. "Yo Xiggy whatcha doin?" I chewed on my pencil and batted my eyelashes at my friend.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing Red"?

"I don't know, I'm just so goddamn bored. Wanna watch me put a pencil in my ear lobe"?

"That's discusting".

I rolled my head over to the brunette next to him, "Selphie why you so fine?" I winked at the girl I've known for years but never really cared to get to know.

"Well thank you sir!" Selphie responded to me with a smile and a laugh all her own.

I looked over to my right at the blond haired blue eyed child who I knew as my best friend since the eighth grade, Roxas. He was talking to our friend Namine who sat directly behind him, the fellow blonde beauty in our class who we began to form an out of school relationship with along with her boyfriend Seifer. Roxas looked over at me, "Do you wanna go over to Namine's tonight"?

"Yeah of course," I looked over at Namine, "sleepover"?

"Yeah, Seifer's having Rai come over anyway so we'll probably just all hang out or something". Namine said looking down at the picture she was drawing on her hand out from class that day.

"We should probably have a fire". I looked at the girl from under the hair falling in my face with a grin my friends knew all too well.

"We'll see". Namine said seriously.

"Actually Nam he might have a point for once in his life. Maybe that would be fun." Roxas spoke up from his work.

"It's the perfect weather for it! Come on Namine!" I looked at her with a puppy dog pout no one in their right mind would fall for.

"Come on guys," our teacher finally spoke out, "do I need to separate you"?

"We're collaborating on our work, Miss A." I lied with a sarcasm that even she could read. I wondered how it felt to know your class was a joke. Ironically enough, it was my favorite class. Not just because it was a 45 minute block of socializing, but when we actually did have to do assignments I enjoyed to do them. I figured out a lot in that class, and my passion for writing was only a part of it.

Sitting around the fire at Namine's house was like being out camping with the luxury of a quality toilet a few feet away. Her mother liked to garden and the back yard with the exception of the small patio was covered with all kinds of plants and garden decorations. In the dark you wouldn't even know that you were in the middle of the small suburban city.

Seifer and Rai we sitting over on one side of the fire laughing about something on Seifer's phone. Now I don't want to say I didn't like them, but Rai was about as bright as a fuckin black hole, and if there was a class in douche baggery, Seifer would have an A. Sometimes they were alright, but I never understood how Namine put up with dating someone like him, and if I spent more than 48 hours with either of them, I was ready to blow my goddamn brains out and splatter them all over their faces as a thank you for finally giving me a reason to be put out of my misery.

I was sitting next to Roxas of course, who was in the middle of me and Namine. The blondes were chit chatting about something and giggling as Namine was imitating Seifer.

Roxas always looked great. Sometimes I thought he tried way too hard to look presentable at school, but the blond in front of the fire with the contrast of the dark yard made him look almost otherworldly.

"Axel!"

"What?!" I turned my face right into a soft pelt of marshmallow coming from the direction of Seifer and everyone broke out into laughter, including me. "You little fucks".

"Pay attention then man" Seifer said with a smirk on his face. "Rai forgot to get skewers for the marshmallows, will you take the Aryan club to go get some"?

"Look who's talking blondie, but anything to make up for Rai's consistent stupidity." I got up and bowed to Rai. "Come on losers we're going shopping".

"Did you just reference Mean Girls?" Namine looked at me with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Why yes, yes I did. Now let's go"!

When we got back from the grocery store the two boys we left alone were nowhere to be found.

"Damn it! Where did they go?!" Namine rolled her eyes and groaned. "He's always doing stuff like this, seriously I –"

"AHH!"

Namine screamed at the top of her lungs as Seifer jumped down next to her from a tree in her yard, "Jesus Seifer!" she smacked the man in the chest, "don't do that"!

Roxas and I were dying in a fit of hysterical laughter along with Rai who was still stuck up in the tree. "Guys I can't get down, yo".

"Oh dear god, hold on". I barely take care of myself, but here I am climbing up a tree to get a muscle head with the brain the size of a dust mite out of a tree.

"Axel be careful, if you get stuck up I'm not saving you asshat" Roxas looked at me from down below with a grumpy look on his mug.

"Don't worry princess I'll be fine". I climbed farther up and heard a scoff from my little blond companion, "Rai give me your foot".

"What"?

"Did I fuckin stutter? Give me your foot, I'm gonna help you with your footing to get down".

"Alright but if I fall I'm blaming you ".

"Deal".

I positioned his foot on some of the stable branches, and as he got closer and closer to me I felt a big meaty paw grip the top of my head as the shaky meat head climbed his way down. "Watch it".

"I got this now yo". Rai climbed down far enough to jump and let out a big sigh of relief. "Never again".

I jumped down from where I was and was greeted back to planet earth with a punch to the arm. "Call me princess again and I'm going to cut your hair off".

"So uh, Rox," Seifer started sitting back down in his place by the burning out logs, "you uh, you ever give some thought into getting back together with Kairi"?

My ears perked up like a dog at the sound of that name, "Why would he? Isn't she dating someone now anyway"?

"Yeah, we dated in the ninth grade, she's not someone I really give much thought to anymore." Roxas shrugged.

"That's interesting considering she sure still gives a lot of thought to you still".

"No kidding," Namine groaned, "at track practice all the time, 'Oh hey how's Roxas doing? Is Roxas seeing anyone? I haven't talked to Roxas in a while.' It's a pain".

"Yeah I'm great we had this talk, are you cold Rox? You're shivering." I rolled my eyes and looked at Roxas.

"Yeah actually I am, but what else is new".

"Here take my jacket I'm sweating." I shrugged my jacket off my shoulders and tossed it to him. He put it on, threw up the hood, and zipped it up all the way, "Dude that looks like a dress on you".

"Maybe if you weren't so freakishly tall" he grumbled.

"So grumpy all the time".

"Well hey that's our Roxas." Namine added smiling at our friend. "But seriously Rox, don't listen to Seifer and Rai just because they're friends with her, don't go back out with Kairi, I don't even know what she's doing with her boyfriend, sometimes they're together sometimes they aren't, it's just a trainwreck".

"I agree with Namine, you probably should just not talk to her". I said with enthusiasm looking at Nam.

"She's not that bad guys." Seifer said leaning back in his chair, not looking so sure of himself, "she just doesn't.."

"Crazy, okay it's settled." I looked at Roxas's baby blues directly with a serious look on my face.

"Yeah we don't want your boyfriend over here to get upset" Rai patted me on the shoulders and laughed.

Roxas groaned loudly, "He's NOT my boyfriend, I'm NOT gay! Fuck our whole high school thinks we're together, there's just no one I want to date in our damn school, and that's pretty much everyone I know".

"Yes oh mighty straight boy," I bowed and put my hands out towards Roxas, "may one day you find the glorious pussy you're looking for and all your prayers will be answered".

"Oh shut up," he looked at me, "just because you don't care who you're putting it in doesn't mean that it also transfers to me by association".

"Always so angry Roxie. And everyone doesn't know that so that's not my fault" I narrowed my eyes at him as he returned the gesture.

"Boys calm down Rai's just a moron." Namine finally spoke up and glanced at Seifer.

"Babe, don't look at me! I didn't say anything"!

"Yeah, I know" she sighed and put her hand on her head. "All these fucking boys I swear".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Now, when you're a senior in high school, you know who you are, and who everyone around you is. So you think. You develop a type of camaraderie with the rest of your graduating class that you never felt through the past three years leading up to this year. Because now you're seniors. You got through the war that is high school together, and all your friends suddenly become your best friends, and all your acquaintances become your friends.

I sat next to Roxas every day in every single class we had together since we met in eighth grade math.

We became friends in ninth grade, but you meet a lot of people in your first year of high school. He was dating Kairi, I was seeing a girl from another school none of my friends even ever met. Both of those relationships ended in tenth grade. Me and Roxas became closer, me and Xig stopped talking. Roxas talked to a lot of people, but he never really had that many actual friends. I had friends outside of school from before I came to the school district. Saix and Xion. I still talked to them but, I pretty much dropped everyone else to be attached at the hip to this blond spikey haired boy.

I'm not really sure why.

By eleventh grade, we did everything together. He slept over at my house every single weekend to escape his house and his crazy parents who liked to criticize everything he did and push all their responsibilities onto him. Responsibilities being a little sister Rikku who was about ten years younger than him. Not that he didn't love her, he just wanted to stop being a parent at the age of sixteen. Imagine that.

Well that was my fault according to his mother. Who also thought it was a good time to start making fun of him for his "boyfriend". Little did she now that was the year I decided to come out to Roxas and a few of our other close friends like Xigbar. I would have told Nam if we were better friends at the time. I was still talking to girls, but I wanted it to not be a surprise to my close friends when I eventually started hooking up with guys too.

Once I told my friends, I think that's when the homo wave really hit me, and for the first time since I started thinking about it in fifth grade, that I really acknowledged and accepted it. I guess it's hard to figure it out when you went to a catholic school for the first seven years of your education and surround yourself with highly religious friends, even if you think the whole thing is a load of shit.

In eleventh grade I made Roxas go to prom with me. Not as a date, but just to go. We went with a group of friends. I think that might have been when I started to have an inkling of my attraction to Roxas…

I wouldn't have even said I had a crush on him at that point. I just…liked him. A lot. And didn't want anyone else to have him, even though we weren't together; and neither of us wanted to be. Roxas was straight.

In twelfth grade, things started changing. Me and Roxas were still best friends, but we started expanding our friendship circle again for the first time since ninth grade. We started getting close to Xigbar again after his crazy broad of an ex left our school. Namine started hanging out with us all the time the summer before twelfth, so I guess things started to change before that. With her came Seifer and Rai. Selphie was around a lot. A boy named Tidus sat with us in the morning and was in a graphic design class with pretty much all of our friends that we took as seriously as our creative writing course.

The Friday after the fire at Namine's we were sitting at the breakfast table together. When I say we, I mean me, Roxie, Namine, Seifer, Xigbar, Tidus, and Selphie.

"Guys we should go camping prom weekend instead of going to prom." Roxas said out of the blue, "It can be for my birthday too".

"This is the greatest idea you've ever had," I said sipping on my customary coffee I brought to school every morning.

"Yes! Can we promise to actually do this?" Tidas yelled with excitement, "I'm one hundred percent in if everyone else is".

"Seriously prom blows, and although I look damn good in a suit and tie, I have to say, I'd much rather go get shit faced in the woods with my friends." I admitted to my friends.

"We're in, I don't want to spend hundreds of dollars on another night of being stuck in a room of people I don't like for a second time in my life." Namine said matter of factly to the table.

"Yeah this'll be great! Can I bring Rai and Yuu too? I mean the more the merrier right?" Seifer asked Roxas.

Roxas was filled with enthusiasm at this point, "Yeah sure! I don't care! Everyone bring whoever"!

Selphie looked at Tidus, "We should ask Wakka if he wants to go, I'm sure he's not going to go to the dance".

"Yeah, good idea Selph." He agreed.

"Well I'm only going to this shindig if there's alcohol." Xigbar finally made his input towards his seal of approval.

"Didn't you hear me numskull? That's what I already said." I knocked on his head as he pushed me away. "Baby don't push me away like that I luh you". I blew a kiss and winked at the man next to me.

"Get away from me you fuck".

"Love you too".

"I'm so excited about this," Roxas said, "I need to get away from here, even if it's just for the weekend".

The bell rang and it was cue for us to go to our designated homerooms. "Just text me guys, I'll see you in class". Roxas said to the table. He waited for me to gather my things and his excited face from before went back to his normal solemn look.

"I'm excited about this Rox," I said throwing my bag over my shoulder, "this is definitely going to be a better time than last year".

"Yeah that's for sure," he sighed, "I just need to get away for a little ya know? My mother won't leave me alone, and everything I do is wrong, I just want to go away and have a good time for once".

"Yeah," we walked together up the stairs to where our homerooms were. "Look I'll see you in class okay?"

"Yeah see you then". Roxas walked to his classroom and left me feeling uneasy.

I spent the rest of the day worrying about him, and wondering what was on the blonds mind. I know his parents were constantly on him. But he was doing good with school like usual, he barely had to try. He seemed ecstatic to say the least to make plans to go do something for a weekend with a group of people which he never did before.

As much as I wanted to hang out with new people and have more close friends, maybe a boy or girlfriend for the first time in forever instead of just a bunch of hookups no one gave a shit about, I didn't like the feeling that Roxas was starting to pull away from me. After years of him clinging to me and only me, in a way that was content, he was different this year. He started worrying about the future again, college, and leaving his parent's house for good. Every once in a while he would say something about finding a girlfriend, and this new 'more the merrier' attitude was freaking me out.

"Axel" I heard him say to me as I stood in the hallway in front of my open locker.

"Huh?" I looked over to him standing alone with his bag and his jacket, "Ready to go?" I asked.

"You've been super spacey lately". He looked at me with narrowed eyes and a borderline pout. "What's wrong"?

"What? Nothing's wrong." Nothing was wrong right? "Let's go".

We walked silently together to the car Roxas picked me up in every morning and drove back to my house making small talk about our classes that day.

That night Roxas stayed over like usual. He stayed over all weekend every weekend, and most of the time I didn't mind. Like this weekend, I wanted him around.

We sat in my room on my bed like usual. He worked on homework, and I was on the popular social networking site of the time when a girl named Payne from our class messaged me with the classic, 'heyy'.

After a few minutes of us doing the usual small talk online full of 'whats up?' and 'not much, just chillin's' she finally got to the point with a 'Ya know, you're pretty cute ;)'

That god forsaken wink face.

'Oh yeah?' I typed back smirking.

'yeah ;)'

'you are too ya know?'

A few more small conversational sentences lead to, 'hey why don't you text me sometime', and me and the white haired girl started a shallow text conversation that'd last all night.

"Who are you talking to?" Roxas finally asked.

"Payne".

"Like from school?"

"Yeah".

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" I asked sharply.

"Nope, do whatever you want". Roxas' eyes squinted and he lied down on the bed that we shared when he stayed over and turned to the wall, "I'm going to sleep".

"For fucks sake, Roxas what is the big deal?"

"Good night Axel!" He said without turning over to look at me.

"My god you're a pain in the ass". I got up to turn off the light and stumbled back to my bed to lay down next to the blond.

I continued to text payne that night about what a ball buster Roxas was. And occasionally went along with the 'you're really sexy ya know?' kind of bullshit she was throwing at me until I fell asleep.

The next morning Roxas was before me like usual. The fucker could get up at five in the morning and be awake until two the next. I liked to sleep. I wiped the sleep away from my eyes and started to stretch.

"Good morning". He said nonchalantly like nothing happened. "Do you want to go to the mall today? I just kinda want to do something. Maybe go see a movie or something"?

"Um" I shook my head and tried to wake up so I could think about what he was saying. "Yeah sure".

He looked at me and smiled, his blue eyes practically sparkling. There was a strange innocence about Roxas. He was naïve even though he knew first handedly how awful people could be. He was naïve to himself. "Awesome. I'm going to go take a quick shower".

We acted like a couple. A very platonic couple. We had for a long time. We almost had an unspoken deal that we were not together. Roxas was straight, he was my best friend. Fine. But were neither of us supposed to be in a relationship ever again? Fuck that. Not if he's trying to branch off to other people like he was.

Later we walked around the mall. We went in a few stores where we bought a random assortment of crap. A pair of plugs for my ears, a few band tees, a new wallet I just had to have, and a new book all came home with me. Roxas bought a tee shirt and a new hoodie for himself. When we walked by the pet store he looked longingly at the puppies in the window.

"You wanna see a movie?" I asked as I motioned towards the movie theater with my head. At the very least, it snapped him out of his puppy dream.

"Yeah sure". He smiled and linked arms with me as he took me over to the line for the box office. I grimaced slightly as he did that, and looked away blushing a little bit. Why does he do this kind of stuff if he's still playing this straight card?

We went to see the most recent addition to the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I didn't pay much attention. No one really shivers me timbers in those movies per say, and the fact that there is so many of them, it was getting old. I don't think Roxas was really into it much either, but both wanted to get out of the house.

We went home after and spent the rest of the weekend together as usual. I continued to talk to Payne and Roxas pretended not to notice. And we went on about our wannabe couple life as usual. He asked me to play with his hair at night like usual. And Roxas continued to be his usual clingy self. But I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head while he continued to frustrate me daily by doing little things typical friends don't do.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: hey guys, reviews would be greatly appreciated, good ones would be preferred ;) But if you're going to give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, that's appreciated too. 3_

Chapter three

The week before what would have been our prom weekend almost snuck up on all of us. We sat in Creative Writing for one last class before we were free for the weekend ahead of us.

"So let's all meet at Axel's house before hand and we can head up from there. Me and Axel of course will go in my car, and Xigbar wanna go with us or Tidas, or Seifer?" Roxas turned and asked all of our comrades who sat behind us. He looked excited but I know he was ready to just get up there and relax.

"I'm going with you guys, I barely know Seifer, sorry Namine," Xigbar turned to the blonde girl and shrugged slightly, "and honestly I rather be the third wheel with you two than the fourth with Tidas, Selphie and Wakka. Not enough room for that shit in Tidas' car".

"Aint that the truth". I laughed to myself. Even sitting with Selphie in the back, Xigbar was almost as tall as me and Tidas had a small two door car, it just wasn't made for more than three people no matter what the manual said.

"Okay sounds good." Roxas started and looked down at the sheet of paper on his desk, "So it's me, Axel, and Xigbar. Then Namine, Seifer, Yuu and Rai. Then Selph, Tidas and Wakka". He wrote something down and made sure everyone was accounted for. "Perfect".

Selphie looked at Roxas, "Should I bring anything extra Roxas?" she was looking down at a list she made for herself of things to bring.

"Umm," he thought for a moment, still looking at his paper, "and I guess this is for everyone, but food, drinks-"

"Anything I can become under the influence of." I interrupted and grinned to the back row, Xiggy chuckled and shook his head at me.

"Yeah, cute," Roxas said, "but I mean yeah, basically".

"I'll bring extra firewood and stuff from home". Namine offered.

"Awesome. Thanks Nam." Roxas smiled at her. "This is going to be a good weekend that's for sure".

"Do you think it's warm enough to go swimming?" I asked no one in particular.

"Axel, it's fucking May. No it's freezing still! Especially in a river?! No". Roxas turned to me and borderline scolded. He glared at me as if I personally offended him.

"Just because you're always cold doesn't mean everyone is, Princess".

"What did I say about calling me that?" He asked me through his clenched teeth.

"Calm down".

"Jesus, you too fight like an old married couple who should have gotten divorced forty years ago".

"Don't say that". Roxas sighed and ran his fingers through his spikey blond hair.

Saved by the bell so to say as it rang just in time for me to not have to continue on with this conversation. "Hey Xig!" I yelled over to catch him before he could escape the room.

He turned around reluctantly as to see what I could possibly want from him this late in the day. "I'll give you a blowjob if you let me bum a cig off of you".

"Red, I will give you two if you promise to never come near my dick ever".

"Deal". I grinned at him and put my hand out to take what was now mine. "You're the man Xig!" I patted him on the back and put one behind my ear and one in my mouth.

"Axel you better not light that in here!" I heard the shrill voice of my teacher behind me to scold me even after her powers were revoked at the ring of the 2:26 bell.

"I'm not I promise"!

A short blond entity came up next to me, "You probably shouldn't smoke them at all".

"Probably not Rox, but hey shit happens I guess right?" I patted his head and winked at his scowling face. He was always so angry. To this day I don't know if I know anyone who held onto anger as much as Roxas did in high school.

He groaned and turned away from me, "Let's just go".

We walked out of the classroom together and we stopped his locker so he could get his guide on harnessing pure evil. I mean his math book. I was leaning against the neighboring lockers wating for him and Payne walked bye with one of her friends and slightly waved at me, I winked back with a smile. SLAM. Roxas ever so gently closed his locker, "Come on let's go, you still have to get packed for tomorrow". He didn't wait for me before he started walking down the hallway and weaving through the other students to get out of the building as quick as possible.

"Rox wait up!" I yelled down the hallway as I scurried to catch up to my friend and my ride. He didn't stop of course. For someone with such little fucking legs he walks so damn fast.

I finally met up with him at his car. He was getting in and I opened the door and got in my seat as soon as he unlocked it. "What the hell man?" I asked looking at him like he had three heads that were all looking at me with faces of disgust.

"What?" He snapped.

"What's your deal?!"

He started the car. "Nothing".

I'm pretty sure…I was pretty sure this was where I thought Roxas had a thing for me. I mean what else would make sense? I smiled out the window faintly thinking it was cute because he was jealous. And thinking he was jealous instead of just a fucking tool, made him seem adorable.

He barely talked to me the rest of that night. As much as I wanted to not hold it against him, I couldn't help but be angry with him in return. I didn't talk to Payne for the rest of the day though. Maybe it would give Roxas the hint that I was pickin up what he was throwin down. So basically he spent the afternoon and night on his phone and sleeping. I packed for our camping trip.

The next morning though he woke up excited and happy again. Rushing around to get things ready for the trip he took it upon himself to plan. We were all excited though. It was really our first trip 'out of town' with just our friends. He was going over some check lists and looking through his bag to make sure he had everything, frantically checking his watch to see how much time he had left before everyone came at eleven.

I went over to him and hugged him, "Are you excited Roxie!?" I nuzzled myself into his hair and he struggled to get away.

"Come on let me go" he got away and made the face he makes when he's trying not to smile. Biting on a hunk of his cheek and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Don't run from me Roxie!" I reached my hand out to him to emphasize the drama and the sarcasm.

"Shut up". He threw a pillow at me. "Do you have all of your stuff together?" he looked at me like a questioning mother.

"Yeah I'm all set to go". I looked at my clock and it read 10:30 a.m. "I'm gonna get changed real quick and then we can start loading shit in the car okay?"

He nodded at me and I gathered my clothes for the day. Is a flannel jeans and beanie appropriate for May camping? Silly me, a flannel, jeans, and a beanie are always appropriate. I threw my green flannel over my black v neck and looked at myself in the mirror. I could never decide if I looked good as hell in green, or if it just made me look like Christmas against my hair. At least it brought out my eyes. I smirked, put on my grey hat and went to find my boots.

I sat down on the living room couch and was pulling them on when my mother came out of her bedroom. "Promise you'll be careful"?

"Yes mom, we'll all be very careful and responsible". I smiled at her. That woman is borderline overprotective, but also the most easygoing mother I have ever come to know.

"Make sure the fire is always burned out before you all go to bed. I don't care how low it is, I want it out completely. The last thing I need is hearing someone got hurt because of something like that". She came over and stood closer to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Mom, yes I get it. We're not leaving the country, we're only going about an hour north. Don't worry about us." I said tying my shoe.

"I know, I know".

Roxas came into the living room, "Ready"?

"Yeah". I looked at him and smiled. Then looked to my mother again, "We'll be careful I promise". She nodded at me, but I could tell she was still worried.

I got up and walked to my room to start lugging out bags packed with all the camping essentials in it. So…clothes, swim trunks despite what blondie said, alcohol, sunscreen for the baby's porcelain skin, bug spray, blankets as far as they eye could see and a bunch of other bullshit.

I picked up our two bags, and Roxas grabbed our cooler full of food. And when I say food I mean a cooler full of the worst shit you can possibly try to nourish yourself with. We had everything from breakfast burritos and white castle burgers to dunkaroos fruit rollups. But what else would you want a bunch of high school seniors to be eating while they're heavily intoxicated?

We put our bags into his trunk in a way to make sure Xigbar had enough room for his shit, and cars started pulling up. Tidas showed up first with Selphie, Wakka, and Xigbar who was going to be transferring to Roxas' car. Then Namine, Seifer, Yuu and Rai showed up. I felt bad for Namine sitting in that car considering she didn't get along that well with Seifer's friends and she was surrounded.

Xigbar got out of Tidas' car with a small bag, "Alright assholes let's get this show on the road".

I looked at him, "What the fuck did you even bring?" I questioned him and his unusually small bag for a three night trip.

"Mmm…pajamas, weed, and cigarettes".

I looked at him and nodded in approval, "Okay, okay. Good enough. Now get in the car!" I said opening the back door to Roxas' sedan for him and he climbed in.

"Okay, basically we're getting on the highway going north for about 45 minutes, so just follow me till about exit 23". Roxas said getting into the drivers seat and getting ready to go.

I waved to my mother who was watching from the window. She waved back and blew a kiss to me and I blushed a little bit as my friends snickered at me from their designated vehicles. "Shut up guys." I muttered as I got into the car.

No one said much as we drove up. Roxas was a quiet driver, I was a quiet passenger, and I think Xig fell asleep about ten minutes after we left my house. We listened to music and I stole a few cigarettes from Xigbar. I'd pay him back later.

Namine actually called me once from Seifer's car. It was a lot louder than ours. She tried to hold a conversation with me but we decided to give up after Rai's laughter got too loud to handle. Poor girl. I don't know what she sees in Seifer, and I can't imagine whatever it is, is good enough to put up with his friends.

I got a text from Payne on our way up. 'Have fun. Wish I was going ;) 3'.

I responded with a 'me 2. Thanks '. Now you may be thinking something along the lines of, it's wrong for me to lead this girl on. In which case you are totally right. But what can I say. That's what happens in high school. And sometimes in college. I'm not that great of a person I guess.

When we got up to the camp ground Roxas parked next to the office and got out to check us in. I threw an empty soda can an Xigbar who immediately shot up from his seat he was laying on. "What?!" he yelled and looked at me.

"We're here sleeping beauty". I said smiling at him and fluttering my eyelashes.

"Fucking great". He rubbed his head where the can hit him, "You're a fucknut".

"Right back at you beautiful!" I laughed.

Roxas got back in the car. "Are you harassing Xigbar again?" he asked me smiling.

"No." I pouted, "I'm just trying to show him my love".

"Fuck off." Xigbar said. "This is why I like Roxas better".

"Lies!" I yelled. We laughed and Roxas lead us all back to a cabin that his family used to rent once upon a time. Two bedrooms, four twin sized beds, a pull out couch that made a full size bed, and ten of us for three nights. This would be beyond interesting to say the very least.


End file.
